Morgan Freeman's Adventure
by BigXXXBOOTYCALLXXX
Summary: In this gripping tale, follow Morgan Freeman as he treks through the Swamps and attempts to reach to godly Frightened Cockatrice, and the difficulties and challenges that the gentleman will persevere through in order to reach his goal. The swampy water is starting to bubble, and the roars which echo through the swamp send shivered down Morgan's spine. Will he be able to get out?


Morgan Freeman + Donkey

The thick, viscous air slowly rose from the steamy swamp. The figure slowly moved over a thick log and struggled to keep out of the bubbling green juice. His clothing was too elegant for being in such a place such as this, but Morgan Freeman was here for a reason. His pristine black suit was without a kink and the straight white lines which trailed down in vertical lines warped against his thin frame.

"Titty Sprinkles," Morgan exclaimed in an exasperated sigh as he finally got off the rotting log, only to find himself knee-deep in a thick dark sludge. His shoes gleamed with fresh polish, and he popped each foot out before shaking them in the air to remove the moist brown ground which had stuck in advance.

Morgan Freeman didn't even understand why he had gotten into such a place, especially seeing his goal in mind. Morgan was on an adventure to find mythical Frightened Cockatrice, a traditional building in which Morgan could finally relax. He had made profound progress toward this location, hidden high above the mountains of white, but this swamp was a very far stretch toward even being half done.

This swamp was vast, and it spanned around the mountains like a putrid lake, Morgan wasn't excited to be where he was. His eyes glimmered as his gaze traversed around the area, the trees were stout and full of girth; they spanned upward in a fantastic explosion of vegetation, he longed to be as free as the leaves.

Morgan shook his head as he slowly stepped onto a rock, stabilising himself so that he could finally stop worrying about getting his calves wet. This area was scarcely populated with a tree which rose from the swampy water, and the leaves spread wide to cover up the stark sunlight.

The sound to his side caught his attention, and Morgan nervously snapped his eyes to the shuffling in the bushes. There was something there, something substantial. The man skipped across the rocks which populated the liquid below him and made haste toward the other side of this lake.

If he could get over to the grassy ground a few metres away, then he would be able to run away or at least defend himself. Animals in the area were dangerous, and most of them liked to drink the thick, steamy liquid in which they called home. Morgan didn't like the idea of having the mixture poured onto his face, and into his mouth.

It was this adrenaline which pushed him a little forward, his legs bounding from rock to rock. There was a small amount of moss which had grown on some of them, but his boots were gripped-and it proved no challenge. Morgan was ready for almost anything, and he finally got his way to the ground in which he was finally able to turn around.

"Help me!" The voice cried, the shadowy figure bursting from the bushes to the side. The form was small, with four legs, and splashing up the swamp in abundance as he barreled toward Morgan. Freeman had no idea how to stop this rabid creature, it was moving too fast for him to escape.

Morgan could only offer a small cry, although his thick tone penetrated the area as he was thrown to the ground. Morgan brought his hands up to his face and felt the swampy water splashed against his sides. His hair was matted behind him, and his suit was stained.

He waited a few seconds, expecting the worst, and then found that the creature was in no position to attack him. Morgan slowly removed his hands and saw Donkey's face peering down to his. His long snout was close to Morgan, and he could feel each breath-which came in stuttered gasps. Donkey lay right on Morgan, and his eyes bounced from side to side in apparent fear.

They watched each other's gaze, and Donkey looked down at Morgan calmy—a small grin rising to his face as his tail started to wag.

"I'm so sorry," Donkey said as he removed himself from Morgan. Freeman was shaken, but he remained his cool with a few gasps.

Donkey looked at him, exposing his behind and open ass crack-Morgan couldn't look away as he peered deeper inside. "I'm donkey!"

Morgan looked away as he attempted to look at something else, his dark cheeks filling red. He looked down and found that his suit was stained, "Titty Sprinkles," He muttered.

"You need to help me, Morgan Freeman!" Donkey shouted circling the man a few times as his energy seemed to skyrocket. Morgan inhaled the dank smell of Donkey and fantasised smelling it all day.

Morgan didn't know no what to do, so he remained silent. Donkey took his silence as an allowance to continue talking, and his words came in quick garbles, barely coherent words. "Shrek is coming, and he wants blood!"

"Titty Sprinkles," Morgan sighed as he looked toward the bushes in which Donkey had emerged, there was nothing but stillness and silence.

Donkey followed Morgan's gaze, but quickly locked onto his eyes, "I saw Shrek, he was doing something to Fiona! I attempted to help Fiona as her ass was ripped by Shrek's cock, but I could only watch as blood flew around the house. He touted the poor lass around the house for hours as if he was celebrating a game, the magic powder the Fairy God Mother had given him allowed his cock to grow to unimaginable sizes!"

"I didn't know what else to do, so I kicked at Shrek and commanded him to stop-but he didn't look as though he was planning on stopping. I pleaded and cried, kicking the back of Shrek's thick calves, but he wasn't submitting. Finally, after what felt like years, he threw away the limp Finao and turned toward me with lustful eyes."  
"I can't remember what he said, I ran out of that house as he issued a massive roar, and I could hear his footsteps closely behind. I need your help Morgan, we need to get out of this swamp; It's not our swamp-It's Shrek's Swamp."

Morgan was speechless for words, and he had no idea what to say. Shrek was on a raging raping rampage. His thick cock would easily destroy Morgan, and his roars would cause the poor man's ears to bleed. They couldn't stop Shrek, not when he was like this-but they could outrun them.

The end of the swamp was only a night away, and they could get there within a few hours if they moved quickly. Morgan knew that time was no longer on their side. He could offer a sympathetic nod toward Donkey, he didn't need to say anymore. Donkey nodded as tears welled in his eyes, and the two quickly sprinted toward the grass behind.

The two had made swift progress toward the edge of the swamp, but they could see traces of the monster following them. Large areas of matted grass and thick pools of semen pooled on top of small creatures. The wolf was laying on the ground, his ass filled and bubbling with Shrek's magic juice.

His mouth was foaming white bubbles, but Morgan knew better than to expect it was rabis as he kicked the wolf's corpse to get it out of the way—only to find that it jiggled—as if filled with some liquid.

Donkey puked when they saw the first sign, Morgan could only look away. The two had gotten adapted against the scenes which fell before them in the grass, corpses lay around in patterns, and then they heard the roar. It echoed in the distance, but it was full of volume and power.

Shrek wasn't right next to them, but he was close. Donkey started to buckle, and his eyes were already wet as stains streak down his face. He had seen more than Morgan had ever wanted, and he couldn't help but close his eyes to suppress the rising fear which grew like a tidal wave.

Morgan crouched down and hugged the creature, he sobbed openly on his arm. The donkey wasn't stable, and Morgan could feel it. Morgan slowly rubbed at Donkey's cock, which seemed to calm him down. The vibes which moved through the area penetrated them like Shrek's Penis-if he caught them. Donkey stepped back, watching Morgan's dark eyes as he turned back toward the grass.

"We need to go," Donkey said between sniffles-but Morgan couldn't help but watch his gaze. The donkey was so handsome, and the man couldn't help but watch him with lustful desire. Donkey didn't move, but Morgan knew that he couldn't expose himself at such a time-they had to get moving.

Donkey hung close to Morgan like the thick steam which pooled at around waist level. The two cut through the grass quickly, with Donkey looking around them carefully as to make sure that they weren't any more traces of the big green ogre. The corpses had stopped, but Morgan still felt as uncomfortable chill which caused him to shudder-as if they were being watched.

Morgan looked up at the shrine, and his eyes welled with the beauty. It was almost ten feet tall, and in the glossy eyesight, Morgan saw the Shrine of Shrek. The rocky creation was made thousands of years ago when the local's towns came together to build the monument.

They knew that Shrek would find himself to be handsome to resist, and thus he wouldn't be able to escape the swamp while it stood erect. Morgan could see the white stains which layered the bottom layers of the shrine as if birds had defecated on the ancient structure-but Morgan knew that it wasn't shit.

"This is the Shrine of Shrek and all that have seen it will be cursed by Shrek. We have foretold our destruction, I don't think there is a point in escaping," Donkey said as he turned around, another roar echoing in the swamp. Morgan swore that he could hear footsteps, but that was just in his head-wasn't it?

Freeman turned back toward the shrine, looking up and down in judgement. He knew that they were doomed, but they didn't have to die without a fight. The man turned toward Donkey and saw the tears well up in his eyes.

Morgan knew that they wouldn't be able to get out-that much was evident once they had seen the shrine. He crouched down to Donkey, his lust was too much to handle. The man knew that despite all of the danger which hovered around him, his love for Donkey was too high to resist

Morgan leaned down and passionately embraced the animal. He didn't care about anything at this point, his cheeks blushed as he embraced the Ass. The donkey was taken aback, but Morgan mellowed down as he felt the animal push his tongue into his mouth.

Donkey's tongue pushed down into Morgan's throat, filling his mouth was the shit ridden ass saliva—Donkey was known to eat his own ass.

Morgan toppled on the animal as their lustful embrace started to get closer and more intense, the man felt Donkey's exposed cock rub against his suit stomach, the pumping motion foreshadowing for what Morgan knew would happen next.

Freeman felt his knees sink into the swamp-but he didn't care the time. His eyes were buried in the ground, and his hands reached back to pull his exposed ass further. His pant was ripped, and he felt the cold breeze hit his bottom and felt bumps rise up as he regripped his ass and pulled harder-going against the pain for the love of his life.

He slammed downward as Donkey slammed into his back, his front hooves dangling to his sides. The ass's soft pink bellow was close to Morgan's exposed back, and the man awaited the presence which he knew was in store.

The cock was thrust deep into his asshole, and Morgan grunted against the pain. He could feel the tip touched the front of his belly and moving his head below him allowed to see the tip on his waist. It was painful, and he already felt fluid ooze from his ass; the liquid for which he knew was fresh blood.

Donkey didn't seem to notice, and when Morgan turned around, all he could see was the lustful eyes peer back to him. Morgan gasped as he was slammed again, forcing him to the ground. He could barely contain his joy-albeit the pain also rising-but he quickly scrambled back up to his kneeling position, bracing as best he could.

The ass slammed his thick cock into Morgan, back and forth without enough time for Freeman to even recover from the past blow. His ass was smeared with blood, the dick was too massive for his tight asshole. Morgan made soft moans as he attempted to force out the pain, and those cries turned to gasps as he felt the shit bubbling inside his ass.

Donkey knew what was happening, and his thrusting accelerated until all that could be heard was Morgan's deep moans and the slapping of fur against the skin. Morgan squeezes his ass as tight as he could and felt the release as his shit came out in a violent explosion. Splatters escaped from the corners of his ass, and Morgan smiled as pieces flew into the ass's mouth and around his face.

The definition gave Donkey a new strive, and he pumped more ferociously than he had ever done thus far. It had only been a few minutes, but it had felt like a lifetime. Morgan's moaned heightened until they were coming with every gasp, and then Donkey stopped as Morgan climaxed, toppling to the ground.

His limp body was empty of any power or energy, he had used everything that he had. Donkey slowly removed his throbbing cock, the very flesh coated in brown while white escaped from the tip like a waterfall. Morgan smiled as he felt the warm liquid ooze on his tight, and his eyes closed.

"Titty Sprinkles," Morgan said as he slowly dozed off into a deep sleep.

Morgan Freeman awoke to the soft sounds of birds chirping, and he reached his arms to the sky as he sat in an upright position. His mind had been full of the vivid experiences from last night, and Freeman smiled fondly as he looked back upon him.

The man embraced his furry nature, and all he wanted to do now is have violent sex with almost any animal that he could get his hands on-as most furries are. He peered over to the side, watching Donkey as he breathed in and out at a calm, melodic rhyme.

Morgan had almost wholly forgotten why he had gone into the swamp in the first place-and he shuddered as he looked back to see the Shrine of Shrek staring back at him. Shrek was still out there, and they had given a tremendous amount of their lead with their love.

Donkey snored deeply, and seemingly woke himself up as he quickly moved to his feet. Morgan couldn't help but look at his penis, still dirty from the night before. Morgan wished that he could have it in his ass one more time-but he knew that now was not the time to delve into his sexual fantasies.

A roar echoed through the area, but this time it was close-Shrek was close. It was worrisome, Morgan had never heard the sound of Shrek so close to them, and he knew that they had made a mistake last night. Donkey looked back to Morgan with a chilling gaze, and the two sprinted through the wet grass to get out of the dangerous area.

Morgan could feel his heart pounding in his chest, just like he felt Donkey beating inside him. The roar from behind was so terrifying that Freeman almost stopped what he was doing altogether and crawled into a ball-submitting to the ogre's wrath.

The donkey was faster than he, but not by much. Morgan could feel the earth shake, but he dares not look back. Shrek was right on their tail-but Morgan knew that they were almost at the end of the swamp. The power of the Shrine of Shrek would prevent the monster from following them over, and Morgan desperately wanted to make love with Donkey a second time.

The two broke through the grass and came out onto flat land. There was a central plot of ground surrounded by the swampy mucus, and the trees were absent. At the end of the area, there was a distinct line between the earth. One was clean and soft green grass-while the side that Morgan was on was a dead yellow and putrid brown.

Freeman almost screamed as they neared the edge, they were so close! The gentleman leapt into the air, passing over a large rock-but heard something from behind. His gaze snapped downward as he saw Donkey-his love-hit a rock and tumble to the ground.

Dirt and earth were thrown everywhere as Donkey escaped into a cloud, and Morgan quickly recovered from the jump and spun around to watch as the dust slowly settled back down to the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the beats ahead of him-and Donkey shadowed at the field.

Shrek towered above Morgan, almost seven feet tall in size. His massive muscles bulged underneath his tight shirt swelled in size-his pants noticeably absent. The beast's enormous cock stuck erect toward the sky, and it was massive. His eyes were crazed, and he looked down at the whimpering donkey without much thought.

Morgan felt tears well in his eyes, he couldn't bear to see his love tormented in such as way. Shrek looked at Morgan periodically, but he didn't seem as though he was going to make any advancements. Freeman knew that he could run away, it would be the wise thing to do-but something was keeping him there-his love for Donkey.

"Wait!" Morgan shouted, his hand flying outward in a dramatic display. Shrek looked up as he held Donkey with two massive arms. His penis pulsated as the veins beat like his heart, and he looked expectantly at the man. Morgan knew what he had to do-and he knew that Donkey wouldn't approve of it.

"Take me instead, leave Donkey alone," Freeman exclaimed. Donkey's defeated eyes lit up, and they grew worried.

"No Morgan! If Shrek grabs hold of you, then he'll Shrek you!" Donkey resisted, knowing full well that Morgan wasn't going to listen to his feeble arguments. Morgan had made up his mind-he was ready to embrace Shrek.

Shrek slowly lowered down Donkey as he scanned Freeman from head to toe, taking notice of the mans ripped and scratched suit allowing the ogre to get a good view of the man's skin and privates. Shrek's eyes lit up like candles, and he threw Donkey off to the side before galloping like a horse toward Freeman.

The man had barely a second to realise what was happening before Shrek was atop of him, and Morgan realised that his exposed anus was a terrible mistake. The ogre's thick shaft buried deep into Morgan Freeman's asshole, nestling deep inside like a bird creating a nest out of a tree.

Shrek wasn't as passionate as Donkey, his lust was much higher than his gentle and compassionate nature that Morgan's true love radiated. Morgan could only look to the side as he saw Donkey limp away, tears running down his cheeks in abundance. Morgan puckered his lips and blew the ass a kiss, and then Shrek started.

The poundings came too quickly, and Morgan knew that he wasn't prepared for Shrek's wrath. Each plunge was more painful than the last, and while Morgan was exposed on his back, he was able to see the thick shaft protrude out his stomach. If Shrek plunged his whole cock inside Morgan's ass, then it would risk tearing free, unless it started to go into his intestine.

Morgan's eyes widened as Shrek's cock buried deep into his ass, and he felt his intestine stretch and break as the foreign object was pushed inside. Morgan started to defecate as the cock was shoved deeper and deeper, and Shrek didn't seem to look as though his dick was going to shrink anytime soon.

The cock, despite how hard that it was, slowly spiralled up his intestine as Morgan screamed in agony, feeling the dick burst through into his stomach. Freeman hadn't noticed how large his dick was unless the Fairy God Mother had enchanted Shrek's dick!

Freeman started to cry out for help, but he knew that Donkey was too far away. Shrek was going to do something that Morgan knew would almost kill him. THe dick suddenly blasted off, and Morgan felt as the thick shaft shot out his mouth, feeling the semen which ran forth from the tip like a river.

Morgan's cried were stifled by the massive cock lodge from the inside, and Freeman bit down on the dick-it felt like an excellent steak. Morgan attempted to eat off the dick, but he knew what was happening as the dick started to slide down Shrek's enormous mouth, going down his intestine.

Morgan Freeman felt as he was lifted into the air, a magical blast of power shooting through his digestive system. Shrek proudly strode around as his dicks started to come out his own ass, and then began to loop back toward the man. The dick would find any holes, and that would mean Morgan's eyes.

Freeman attempted to shield his eyes from the massive cock which moved toward him like a train, but Shrek had no problem snapping the arms out of the socket, causing Morgan to salivated all over the cock in his mouth and granting a considerable moan from Shrek.

Morgan knew that he was unable to stop it-and he screamed profoundly as the dick was thrust into his eyes, and quickly snaked around to come out the other. All Morgan could see was black, but the thumping of the bulging cock could still be felt, and Freeman knew that he had made a mistake.

The massive cock seemed to keep coiling, although he couldn't feel anything besides the constant pain radiating all over his sticky body. Morgan had been showered in semen, and he knew that he would die as the thick sperm impregnated his asshole with ogre babies.

Morgan felt his dick push inward, and he cried out one last time before Shrek's cock force it's way into Morgan's penis, smashing out the fickle defence and filling Morgan with Shrek's juices. Morgan started to fade in and out consciousness, and his last memory before his entire body exploded from sperm was that of Donkey-his one true love.

-By y3069116 (Big_XXX_BOOTYCALL_XXX)


End file.
